New Destinies
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: Its all about the difference one person can make at key moments...
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Nerima was strange. But some things shocked the people ,seeing a teen and little kid on clouds, and another teen firing flying like Superman firing energy bolts at a panda was one of them.   
  
The Panda seemed to be waving signs at those that were strafing him. They were ignoring them.   
  
After about five mintues they were infront of the Tendo Dojo. Where one of the major sources of strangeness in Nerima was.  
***  
  
Soun Tendo was shocked when a panda was thrown into house..through the roof.  
  
"Well you wanted to be here..and we're leaving" a teen hovering midair said as he poured boiling hot water on the panda.   
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Genma Saotome yelled.   
  
"Your fault for getting a curse..good thing I saved Ranma from turning into something" the teen said with a smirk..and flew into the house. The teen was dressed rather strangely..like the Demon King Piccolo, only the sash at his waist was gray instead of green, not wearing a turban, and was wearing strange boots instead of wooden shoes.   
  
"Hi I'm Ryu Saotome,Radzitz to my friends" Ryu said.   
  
"Oh my' Kasumi said.  
  
"Anyway, Pop here wanted to stop here to unite the schools or something" Ryu said and yelled up the hole he named "Hey Ranma, Goku..come down!"   
***  
Soun Tendo was crying tears of joy. The dream of the schools being united was at hand..and Genma had three sons..a son for every daughter. It was perfect.   
  
"Who do you think should marry who Genma?" Soun asked.   
  
"Err...I,..hhhmmmmm..I think Goku's a little too young to marry your daughters, hmmm" Genma said,trying to think what Soun's daughter's names were.  
  
***  
  
Radzitz wondered who was breaking cement blocks in the dojo.   
  
"Hi I'm Ryu Saotome" Ryu said.   
  
Akane wondered why that perverted boy(since she thought all boys were perverts) was in her dojo.   
  
"Why are you in here?" Akane asked.   
  
"Get away from my moronic father..something about uniting the schools..and I wanted to see the top student .." Ryu explained.   
  
" I'm the top student"Akane said.   
  
Ryu groaned.   
  
"Well then..its time for me and my brothers to hit the road then" Ryu said.   
  
"Why?" Akane asked.   
  
"Because if you're the best student..this school has nothing to offer me, or the rest of my family" Ryu said.   
  
Akane tried to hit Radzitz with a mallet. Ryu shattered it with a punch.   
  
"You have no control..what you are is a berserker, not a martial artiest" Ryu said and added"This school is a joke compared to the schools of Roshi and Piccolo"   
  
"Fight me!" Akane yelled.   
  
"Do you have a death wish?" Ryu asked and added"I can blow up mountains..what can you do?"   
  
"There is no way you can blow up mountains!" Akane yelled.   
  
"Oh yes he can" Ranma said as walked into the room with Goku.   
  
"Guys, its time we left" Radzitz said.  
  
"OK.."Goku said.   
  
"Sounds good to me" Ranma said.   
  
"Nimbus!" Goku and Ranma yelled...and a yellow cloud floated down for them. They hopped on them and flew out the door.   
  
"Well this has been horrible..bye" Radzitz said over his shoulder as he ran out of the room..then took off.   
***  
"Where will we go now?" Goku asked his older, biological brother.   
  
Radzitz felt something. It was a bit weak but he had promise. The ki signature almost nonexistannt, however was a bit of magical power..but he could find it.   
  
"To whatever I just felt" Radzitz said, and they all flew to Juuban.   
  
***  
Usagi Tsukino was having a very bizzare day. First she saves a cat that had a moonshaped mark on its head. Now she was fighting a monster wearing a fuku. Some guy in a tuxedo was cheering her on..what she needed now as someone who could fight, not a bossy talking cat and some guy trying to be her personal cheerleader.   
  
Then the monster was vaporized by some guy that was hovoring midair. A hunk that was hovering midair.   
  
"Jeez I thought it could take a warning shot" Radzitz said.   
  
"Wow" Usagi said.   
  
"That was nothing really" Radzitz said and added"Who's the guy in the tuxedo?"  
  
"I have no idea"Usagi said and added"This has been a really bad day"   
  
"I know the feeling, the kind of day that makes you wish you stayed in bed" Radzitz replied.   
  
"I'm Usagi Tsu..errr..Sailor Moon" Usagi said.   
  
"Sailor Moon?" Radzitz said and added"You sure don't look like a sailor"   
  
"I know, I know" Usagi said and added" don't ask why I'm wearing a fuku..I don't know"   
  
"Usagi stop talking to that boy!" Luna yelled.   
  
"You know weirdness tends to get easier to deal with in time..its like a comfortable old sweater to me" Radzitz said and added"my name is Ryu Saotome..Radzitz to my friends..like you"   
  
"Radish?" Usagi asked.   
  
"I just like being called that for some odd reason" Radzitz said with a shrug.   
  
"I don't mind Radzitz-chan" Usagi said.   
  
"Hey want to have a really cool way to fly?" Radzitz said.   
  
"Sure..what is it?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Nimbus!" Radzitz yelled..and shortly there was a yellow cloud.   
  
"Get on it..I'm sure it'll work for you" Radzitz said.   
  
With all that had happened..Usagi felt flying on a cloud wouldn't be too much of a stretch.   
  
Luna knew destiny just took a kick in the gut.   
***  
  
Usagi found that flying like she was was going to be the high point of the day..after meeting Radzitz. She now noticed he had a tail..or was a belt? Anyway it was strange..but he was much more effective than that tuxedo wearing guy..and much better looking.   
  
His brother Ranma was also a hunk...and their little brother Goku was incredibly cute. They were both riding on clouds like her.   
  
"You know I got to get home' Usagi said.   
  
"Mind if we join you? We don't really have a home and I rather go to Kami's lookout than find our father" Radzitz said.   
  
"Kami? As in god?" Usagi said.   
  
"No this Kami is the guardian of the Earth"Goku said.  
  
"Nice guy..reminds me of Piccolo a bit too much though" Radzitz said.   
  
Usagi was shocked...there was a guardian of the Earth..she wasn't the only person that had to save the world..maybe she could make them her friends.   
***  
  
Usagi transformed out of being Sailor Moon..and shocked her parents when she flew on the door with three flying strangers.   
  
"This isn't that weird" Goku said.   
  
Then Ranma saw someone else...  
  
"Mom?" Ranma asked shocked.   
  
Nodoka Saotome looked at the boy..could it be her son?   
***  
  
Genma Saotome wondered where his sons had gone..again.  
  
Over the twelve years that Genma had more or less adopted Ryu and Goku, they and rarely Ranma had flown away for months, a few times a year at a time..and they came back much, much stronger with even more powerful abilites than Genma's once forbidden techniques..now standard issue in fights. Genma found it strange that his trip was to train Ranma..yet he was learning as much as Ranma was. Even his mmm..master, Happosai, wasn't able to fire kibolts that could leave mountains..even his Happo fire burst would be useless vs. Goku, Ryu or maybe even Ranma. It was frightening and also filled him with pride. He knew that Nodoka would find Ranma to be a man among men..and Ryu and Goku as well..and Genma did think the same a Ryu..they thought Ryu and Goku were aliens.   
***  
  
'That's your mother?" Goku said.   
  
Radzitz wasn't too shocked about Goku's question...Goku was really thick headed when it came to normal things..he used to be unable to tell what a girl was...  
  
Nodoka wondered who the other two boys were.   
  
"Hi, I'm Ranma's adopted brother Ryu, same with my younger brother Goku" Ryu said.   
  
"Though I prefer Son to Saotome" Goku said.   
  
"As in Gohan Son?" Nodoka asked.   
  
"He was my adopted Grandfather..till the monster killed him" Goku said, not know that monster was him in his Ozaru form.   
***  
  
Luna wondered what had happened to Usagi..she needed the girl to find the princess(not know that Usagi was the princess). The tail that that boy had meant he was an alien..but she couldn't remember which...other than a vague memory of the royal ballroom trashed.  
  
The back door was open..and then Radzitz flew in and grapped her.  
***  
"They does that cat talk like Puar?" Goku asked Usagi.   
  
"You know another talking cat?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Yeah" Goku said.   
  
"Ok cat talk" Radzitz said.   
  
"Meow" Luna said.   
  
Nodoka wondered if her sons were nuts.   
  
Ryu powered up and held a Kibolt in the palm of his hand.   
  
"Start talking or I blow your head off" Radzitz said.   
  
"Ok,ok" Luna said..and Usagi's family fainted.   
  
"We have much to discuss..you and I" Radzitz said.   
  
"Mom can we ive with you?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Sure...."Nodoka said.   
***  
Nodoka knew her son..well know sons were all what she wanted Genma to make Ranma..though she find it a bit frightening when Ryu said that the Demon King Piccolo had more morals than her husband. That and the fact that talking cats were vaguely normal for her sons.  
***  
Luna spilled everything she knew about the Moon Kingdom, the Sailor Senshi, Beryl, the Generals, the Negaverse, and about the reencarnation of the Sailor Senshi after Ryu blew up a mountain with one shot.   
***  
Sailor Pluto knew she needed to get things back on the track for Crystal Toyko to happen..she would have to awaken Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus to deal with Ryu, Goku and Ranma.   
***  
At the Saotome house, a meeting was talking place.   
  
"Piccolo would have killed the Sailor Senshi" Ryu said to his brothers and Usagi.   
  
"Who is Piccolo?" Usagi asked.   
  
"You heard of aliens being little green men? Well Demon King Piccolo was a seven foot tall giant green man" Ryu said and added"He was either an alien or a demon"   
  
"Which Goku stopped" Ranma said to Luna.   
  
"Say did any of these Sailor Senshi wear body armor, have tails like Goku and I, be able to fly and throw Kibolts?" Ryu asked.   
  
"No" Luna said.   
  
"Then they're not what I've seen in my dreams" Ryu said and added"I think your Sailor Senshi need martial arts training to be effective".   
***  
  
Ryu used the phone to call someone.   
  
"Hello..yeah its me..I might need your help later..." Ryu said and hung up.  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Ranma felt strange to be home. Twelve years on the road could do that. He also thought back to when he first met his brothers.   
***  
  
Ranma didn't want to learn the Neko Ken. Something about being thrown into a pit of cats covered in fish sausage didn't strike him as being a good move to learn.   
  
Ranma landed in the pit..and the cats swarmed him like bees out of a honey that was being used for target practice.   
  
Then a silver orb landed in the pit. A boy Ranma's age and a baby. The Boy looked at Ranma and must have seen something he like because he started throwing cats out of the pit and the baby leaped out of the pit and attacked Genma.   
  
"What is your name?" the Boy asked.   
  
"Ranma.." Ranma said.   
  
"Well Ranma you show great promise as a warrior.." the Boy said.   
***  
  
Ranma wondered if Radzitz was Ryu's real name...after a fight with pop, the two fell into a canyon..head first. Goku couldn't remember anything, and Radzitz's memory was swiss cheesed. Though Ryu(as he was dubbed by Genma) knew he wasn't human. He also didn't like Genma. He felt that there was roadkill smarter than Genma Saotome.   
***  
Akane was angry. She took it out on the group that wanted to date her.   
  
"What do these morons see in you?" Radzitz asked as he hovered over the battlefield.   
  
"All men are perverts" Akane yelled.  
  
"All women are perverts"Radzitz said.   
  
"Huh..No they're not!" Akane yelled.   
  
"Don't like having your total gender compressed into a single stereotype? AH too bad" Radzitz said sarcasticly.   
  
"Halt Foul Demon..I, the Blue Thund..." Kuno said before Radzitz cut him off with a hard kick to the groin.   
  
"Friend of yours?" Radzitz asked.   
  
"No Kuno's an arrogant jerk that can't see things the way they really are" Akane said.   
  
"Oh so he's your best friend and your boyfriend then..you two are perfect for each other" Radzitz said.   
  
"What would you know, you perverted freak!" Akane yelled.   
  
"I'm an alien, not a freak" Radzitz said with some pride and added" you're just a whiny little brat..these guys have to be nuts to want to fight for a date with you"   
  
"Will you quit butting into my life!?" Akane bellowed.   
  
"Look we got off on the wrong foot..but do you want to be trained in some of the stuff I've learned?" Radzitz said.   
  
"What would I need with all the flashy and worthless tricks you know?" Akane yelled.   
  
Radzitz threw a kibolt at an abandoned building..and vaporized it.   
  
" I can do that..and that was only a generic kibolt.." Radzitz said, and flew off..with Akane shocked and standing like a statue.   
  
***  
  
Goku was at a temple in the middle of nowhere. It was his favorite Shinto Shrine, run by one of his deceased grandfather's friends.   
  
Aeka saw Goku and ran off screaming.   
  
Goku wondered what her problem was...he knew from his brothers than he was an alien of some sort..what was it about his tail that scared her?   
***  
  
"We can't have a Saiyen on this planet..you must arrest him!" Aeka yelled at Kionne.   
  
"Strangely enough that kid has been on the planet for years now..and hasn't caused any trouble" Kionne said.   
  
"But he's a Saiyen..they're filthy animals that destroy everything in their path" Aeka said.   
  
"Then why is he sitting in a shrine praying?" Ryoko asked with a smirk.   
  
Aeka couldn't think of a good reason.   
***  
  
Ranma was training in the back yard..when Genma showed up.   
  
"What do you want Pop?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Son, you must marry a Tendo and unite the schools! Its a matter of honor" Genma said.   
  
Ranma started laughing.   
  
"There is nothing funny about this!" Genma yelled.   
  
"Oh yes there is...Dad the Tendo school is a joke, and you must have owed him something for you to marry me off" Ranma said.  
  
"Boy you will do what I say!" Genma yelled.   
  
"You're only doing this since you think I'll do it for honor..Ryu would have vaporized you if you forced him to do that and Goku would have flown off to Master Roshi for some training" Ranma said and then someone attacked him.   
  
"This is for leaving me behind" the person said.   
  
  
Ranma turned around and said "Ukyo?"   
  
"That's right..I'm going to get my revenge for being left behind!" Ukyo yelled.   
  
Then Radzitz and Goku flew in.   
  
"You can have our father..but fight a Saotome brother, you fight all three!" Ryu yelled.   
  
"Good thing I got here.."Goku said.   
  
Then a wall was crushed and a purple haired woman walked out of the dust.   
  
"Shampoo ready to show Airens Amazon special techniques" Shampoo said happily.   
  
"Oh its that one Amazon girl" Goku said.   
  
"This is going to be a long day" Radzitz said.   
  
"Hey don't ignore me!" Akane yelled as she entered the backyard.   
  
"Roshi would love this..but I sure don't" Radzitz said.   
  
"Why?" Ranma asked.   
  
"All the girls..even that one" Ryu said and pointed at Ukyo.   
  
"What? How...How did you know?" Ukyo said.   
  
"Just that Genma only gets food from girls he sold his sons hands in marriage to" Ryu said.   
  
"Nimbus!" Ranma yelled...and leaped onto the cloud.   
  
"Good idea..this is going to get ugly" Ryu said.   
  
"Ok...Genma here sold Ranma's hand in marriage to Ukyo's father, he wants the anything goes styles joined in marriage..Ranma and I kicked Shampoo's butt and by her people's laws means that she's marriaged to both of us..and I have to say Piccolo had it easy..he was a asexual. He didn't have to deal with this crap. I don't like having life long commitments dumped on me. My brothers and I barely even know of any of you. I got an ancient evil I'm helping someone defeat at the moment..Shampoo , you and Ukyo might able to help in that..Akane...you need help..really need help" Ryu said.   
  
Shampoo's thoughts were on if she could help, she might be able to impress her airens the way they impressed her entire village by blowing up a mountain.   
  
Ukyo's thoughts were on that kid next to Ranma was Son Goku..a kid that was one of the most powerful martial artists in the world. He was Ranma's brother..what did that make Ranma?   
  
Akane's thoughts where on that she had to learn Ryu's fighting style..then kick his perverted butt. Her fighting style wasn't a joke! It was anything goes..one of the most adaptable martial arts there was..  
  
Nodoka's thoughts were how much her sons were what she wanted..now if they would only peep on women like their father.  
  
Radzitz shuttered.   
***  
The rest of the day was spent training. Soun Tendo showed up and tried to use his Demon Head technique to force the Saotome brothers into marrying his daughters.   
  
Radzitz then modified the attack so his Demon head looked like Piccolo. Soun bolted away like a cheetah on steroids.   
  
"Well that was interesting..your father know any more interesting attacks like that?" Radzitz asked Akane.   
  
"No" Akane replied.   
***  
Sailor Pluto looked at Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. They were more powerful than the Inners: Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter. They should be able to kill the teen that interfered in her plans. She had spent too long getting things to one way for someone to mess up the destiny she set up.   
***  
Beryl wondered who that boy was that interfered. There was something about him that spoke of great power. Yet there was something him that told her he was defiant to the end..no matter she have him killed somehow.   
***  
  
  
Ami Mizuno was having a strange day. Her computer class had a monster as a teacher. She felt her life draining away..when.   
  
"I am Sailor Moon and in" Sailor Moon said, before Goku started beating on the monster with his fists.   
  
"Usagi, do you know you are totally naked for part of your transformation?" Radzitz said and added"my adopted mother might think that it's manly to peep on that..but I really don't"   
  
"I..oh no wonder Ranma had a nosebleed" the fuku wearing champion of justice said.  
  
"You also have to cut the speeches..they are extremely pointless, since actions speak louder than words" Radzitz said.   
  
Watching Goku fight the monster was like seeing Mike Tyson fight Tuxedo Kamen..you knew how was going to win..and quick.   
  
A black cat with a moonshaped mark gave Ami a heshin stick.   
  
"Sailor Mercury..MAKE UP!" Ami said...and after a transformation was Sailor Mercury...and then Goku killed the monster with a kibolt.   
  
"I think those transformations were made by a pervert" Ranma commented.   
  
"Huh?" Sailor Mercury asked.   
  
"For a few seconds you were naked..and we saw everything" Radzitz explained.   
  
Sailor Mercury turned as red as ripe strawberries.   
  
"Luna..are you sure my brothers and I can't just do this on our own? These monsters are push overs...the Generals might be a bit harder..but I doubt they'll live through the battle..this Beyrl must be a weenie if all she sends are weenies like this to do her work" Radzitz said.   
  
"You must find the Princess!" Luna yelled.   
  
"You know I think have a bunch of snotty, elitist princesses and a prince as your most elite force is a disaster in the making" Radzitz said.   
  
"Like I care what some alien thinks!" Luna yelled.   
  
"Say you know how female cats are fixed? "Radzitz asked Luna.   
  
"Yes. They..you wouldn't"Luna said.   
  
"I'm sure we can take you to a vet..and..heh" Radzitz said and smirked.   
  
"You're sick" Luna said.   
  
"I have my moments" Radzitz said"I was trained for a year by a guy that called himself a Demon King..that'll screw up and toughen up anyone"   
  
  
Then a wall was blown out..and five people in fukus and the tuxedo wearing guy showed up.   
  
"In the name of Mars!" one said.   
  
"In the name of Uranus" another one said.   
  
"In the name of Nep..." another said when a short guy, who was bald with several strange marks on his head hit her with a kibolt.   
  
"Krillin!" Goku said, happy his best friend was here.   
  
"Hi Goku..so is this what you called me about Radzitz?" Krillin asked.   
  
"No, it was about monsters we were able to kill easy..though we will need your help with this bunch" Radzitz said.   
  
Sailor Uranus got our her sword and tried to kick Krillin in half.   
  
"Destro Disk!" Krillin yelled..and cut the sword off of the hilt.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose at Ranma..Ranma kicked it away.   
  
"You got to be kidding me" Ranma said as Tuxedo Kamen attacked Ranma with a cane.   
  
"Burn Knuckle!" Ranma yelled..and the punch knocked Tuxedo Kamen into Sailor Mars. Both fell to the ground like bricks.   
  
Sailor Mercury was confused. What was going on here...she was in the middle of a fight with a bunch of people fighting people wearing costumes like hers. Yet there was one wearing a costume like hers on the side of those four strangers.   
  
Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury yelled...and the entire room was covered in a fine mist..for about a second when Radzitz, Ranma and Goku let of a wind attack.   
  
All there foes were gone.   
  
"Well..what should we call ourselves? The Avengers? The Justice League? How about the Z Warriors?" Radzitz said.   
  
"A team?" Sailor Moon said.   
  
"Hey something tells me we'll need each other..since united we stand, divided we fall" Radzitz said.   
  
"Z Warriors sounds good enough" Ranma said.   
  
"So you going to join?" Radzitz asked Sailor Mercury.   
  
"ah...Sure" Ami said.   
  
"Mind tell us your real name?" Radzitz asked.   
  
"Ami Mizuno" Ami said.   
  
"Well to the Z Warriors, Ami..and you're going to need a lot of training to do some of the stuff we can do" Radzitz said.   
  
"Hey can Tien and Yamacha join the Z Warriors?" Goku asked.   
  
"We'll ask them..I'm sure they will" Ranma replied.   
  
Thus a legend was born...  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: Hope you liked this..and the Dragonball backstory is a bit altered(of course), along with the Ranma backstory...and Sailor Moon..That'll be altered to what I want(as you can see with a Senshi War starting).   
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
Sailor Pluto was furious. The "Z Warriors" were never to have a part in her plan. The Z Warriors were to deal with the treats that would have made the Sailor Senshi into mush. Now they had the princess..converting her.. Sailor Pluto knew that even if she did eliminte them in the past...that would still leave the bunch she already had..only one being was able to do things in the past and have the changes stick..but he would make a much bigger problem if he was released.   
***  
Radzitz hovered above the Saotome house and started thinking..  
  
Radzitz wondered what that warm, gooey feeling that got when he was around Usagi was.   
  
"Could it be..love?" Radzitz said to himself.   
  
Radzitz's childhood(well the parts he could remember) where sleeping, eating, training, and wondering what Ranma's mother was thinking when she let Genma take Ranma on a training trip.   
  
Several times he ran away from Genma..mostly because he knew if he didn't he would kill Genma sooner than later. That's how he met Roshi, Piccolo, and many other martial art masters.  
  
Goku got seperated and was taught by a few masters as well.  
  
Ranma was the one stuck with Genma the most.   
  
That was the only reason he returned to Genma. Ranma was his brother, in sprint, only not in blood. Though those "forbidden techniques" Genma made weren't too bad. Not as good as a Kamehameha..but useful.   
  
Radzitz bond with Goku was just as strong. That's why he didn't kill him when Piccolo ordered him to. Piccolo then tried to kill Radzitz..big mistake when Goku used a kibolt to take off like a rocket..and through Piccolo's chest.   
  
Radzitz wondered what was in that egg Piccolo spat out...and if it would have tasted any good.   
  
"Something tells me that egg will come back to haunt me somehow" Radzitz thought.   
  
"Hey wht are you thinking about?" Goku asked when he jumped onto the roof.   
  
"Usagi...and a few other things" Radzitz said.   
  
"Radzitz got a girlfriend" Goku said with smirk on his fce.   
  
"What?" Usagi said as she flew by on a Nimbus Cloud ..and yelled "WHO!?"   
  
"You" Goku said with a smirk.   
  
Usagi almost fainted and asked" Really?"   
  
"Yes" Radzitz said..having a feeling that he could a someone screaming.   
***  
Sailor Pluto screamed.   
  
"I'll kill that ...oh no..its too soon!" Sailor Pluto said...  
***  
  
Hotaru Tomoe wondered what the glowing symbol on head was for..  
***  
  
Radzitz, Goku, Ranma, Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha sensed something extremely powerful.   
  
"What is it?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Something powerful..with a ki signature like yours..." Radzitz said.   
  
"Ki signature?" Usagi asked.   
  
"A ki signature is your aura..he can be manifested in battle, used as weapon...and can be used to find someone" Goku replied.   
  
"That's Sailor Saturn" Luna said when she landed on the roof.   
  
""I figured that you left the Sailor Senshi of the outer planets out" Radzitz said and added "We ran into Uranus and Neptune yesterday"   
  
"You ran into them...and are still alive..maybe I was wrong..we do need your help" Luna said and left"since its better for you be an ally then a foe" unsaid.   
  
"Nimbus!" Goku yelled..and Radzitz, Goku, and Usagi flew off to find Sailor Saturn.   
  
***  
  
Hotaru was happy that the symbol on her forehead stopped glowing..but on her way to school..   
  
"Deep Submerge!" "World Shaking!" were yelled.   
  
Hotaru ducked for cover behind a car.   
  
The car was then cut in half by a sword.   
  
"In the name of Uranus..you must die!" a woman yelled.   
  
"Fat chance" someone yelled and a kibolt hit Sailor Uranus.   
  
Hotaru looked to a see a man hovering in midair.   
  
"In the name of the Moon..you must stop this Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune" Sailor Moon yelled.   
  
"How did you know?" Sailor Neptune asked.   
  
"The intro speech before we cut it off last time" Radzitz said.  
  
"You shouldn't stick your nose in other people's affairs!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled as he threw a few roses.   
  
Radzitz blew up the roses with a kibolt.   
  
"I'm making it my business..my friends and family have dealt with some ancient evils before, and a few modern ones..we know what we are doing, you on the other hand are a huge joke..and what were doing when Usagi needed help? You were acting like a cheerleader..she needed more than moral support..she needed someone to watch her back and help her kick butt" Radzitz said.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen tried to hit Radzitz with his cane...and Radzitz held the cane back with one finger.   
  
"Say which senshi is the one we didn't get the name of" Goku asked.   
  
"I am Sailor Pluto" Sailor Pluto said.   
  
Radzitz slapped Tuxedo Kamen..and sent him flying.   
  
"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"You got a lot of power..which tends to scare these weenies" Goku said.   
  
"Weenies?!" Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto yelled.   
"Yep, you're the Weenie Patrol" Radzitz said with a smirk.   
  
Hotaru knew this couldn't be a dream..since she was pinching herself since after Radzitz saved her.   
  
Then something came to her.   
  
"Sailor Saturn..power up!"   
  
Hotaru transformed into Sailor Saturn.   
  
"We got to get those transformations changed" Radzitz muttered.   
  
"No kidding" Usagi said.  
  
Ranma flew in with Krillin.   
  
"Whoa...she is powerful" Ranma said.   
  
"Death scream" Sailor Pluto whispered.   
  
Radzitz landed infront of Sailor Saturn...and put on hand on his other wrist , powered up and yelled...  
  
"Bakurikimaha!"  
The Death Scream and Bakurikimaha slammed into each other, creating a massive explosion and a massive flash of light.   
Sailor Pluto was shocked to see her move was countered...and that Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and herself survived the explosion. She knew that there was no way that ...  
The flash dulled and Radzitz, Goku, Ranma, Krillin, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Saturn were uninjuried.  
"You done?" Radzitz asked.   
Sailor Pluto was shocked..where these people made of?   
"This can go the easy way,or the hard way" Radzitz said and added"The easy way, you leave now, the hard way..well you have to be carted to the hospital..the all out way, there won't be enough of you to fill a sandwich bag, much less a body bag"   
The easy way was chosen.   
***  
Beyrl watched the whole battle..and was shocked at how powerful that one boy was. She had a feeling he would give her a run for her money in a fight..yet there had to be a way to find someone that could stop him...  
***  
  
Hotaru had a feeling she would have to stay close to Radzitz and the Z Warriors. After what she saw, flying on a cloud wasn't that strange.   
  
When she got to the Saotome house. She saw the look that talking cat's face when Radzitz taked about the fight.   
  
"You fought the Outers and Tuxedo Kamen..you canceled out Sailor Pluto's Death Scream with one of your moves!? No one has ever done that before" Luna said.   
  
"What is her problem?" Radzitz asked.   
  
"Sailor Pluto is the guardian of time...you must have upset her plans" Luna said.   
  
"The future will come no matter what we do..looks like she's going to have to learn that" Radzitz said.   
  
Usagi wondered if their date would be as eventful.   
  
Radzitz could have sworn he heard someone swearing.   
***  
Sailor Pluto was swearing. She had to crash that date. Crash and have Usagi get together with Mamoru and create Crystal Toyko later. It is what she was working towards..  
***  
The rest of day was uneventful with everyone training, except Goku, who flew off shortly after the fight.   
  
Then the evening started and Usagi and Radzitz flew off into the sunset.   
***  
  
Radzitz and Usagi decided to eat at a McDonalds. It scared everyone when they ordereda bout 40 hamburgers and enough fries to kill a man.   
  
"Oh Hi Pluto" Radzitz said and added"Ranma owes me 100 yen..he bet you would attack us at the move theater"   
  
"Is that all I am? Somehign bet on!" Sailor Pluto yelled.   
  
"More or less..look people are looking at us funny..can you wait till later to kick your butt?" Radzitz said.   
  
"No!" Sailor Pluto yelled...and was floored..by Usagi.   
  
"De.." Sailor Pluto whispered before being slammed into the ground by Radzitz..who then dragged her to a dumpster and threw her in.   
***  
  
At the movie theater, Sailor Pluto attacked again..and got assaulted by Tien and Krillin.   
  
"Radzitz called and told us to kick your butt for him" Tien said, and fired a kibolt.   
  
"Kamehameha!" Krillin yelled and sent Sailor Pluto flying to the ground..and dumped into another dumpster.   
***  
Sailor Pluto found Usagi and Radzitz..and was knocked to the ground.   
  
Sailor Pluto was about escape into the time gate..when Radzitz and Usagi grapped her time staff...and saw the futures that Sailor Pluto had made for them...  
  
"I was to have been a heartless killer...and be killed by Piccolo and my brother..."Radzitz said, ticked off.   
  
"And my destiny was to be forced into a loveless relationship and have a pinked haired freak child? No thanks" Usagi said.   
  
"But you must have a relationship with Mamoru!" Sailor Pluto yelled.   
  
"No" Usagi said and added"The future isn't set in stone..live with it"   
  
"No I will not!" Sailor Pluto said..and got hit three Kamehamehas.   
  
"Time to take out the trash" Radzitz said.   
  
Sailor Pluto then disappeared into the time gate.  
  
***  
Goku was having a wonderful evening.   
  
He made a new friend, Sasami.   
  
Sasami's sister, Aeka was a snobbish jerk.   
  
Ryoko was..strange, very strange, but nice.   
  
Everyone else was also nice..though they seemed a bit nervoius when Goku ate the contends of their fridge in one sitting.   
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Radzitz and Usagi knew they had to take their lives into their own hands. Both were sitting on the roof the Saotome house.   
  
Both found the futures Sailor Pluto planned terrible, to die or end up with a destiny that would ruin your life.   
  
"I wanted a normal life" Usagi said and added"Looks like I'll to make a close to a normal life as a can...like that American comic book hero..Spiderman"  
  
"Think we should pay Rei a visit?" Radzitz asked.  
  
"Later.." Usagi replied.   
  
A sideeffect of the futurevison was that Usagi knew the names of all the Sailor Senshi, even the Starlights.   
  
Radzitz learned Piccolo's attack that killed him..and called it 'Demon Ray'.  
  
Goku flew by..being chased by two space ships.   
  
"You know I'm getting to point where that's more or less normal for me" Radzitz said.   
"I don't normal even applys to you..and me anymore" Usagi said.   
  
***  
  
Sasami was touched that Goku cared. She trusted him to keep an eye on the money she made as a street preformer..though didn't expect to take her and the money to his house to keep safe.   
  
Aeka nearly exploded and everyone chased after them.   
  
Except Tenchi, who stayed home and out of this fight with his father and grandfather.   
  
Washu tried to get a sample(blood..not the sample she wants from Tenchi) earlier. She was holding something that looked vaguely like a futuristic needle...and Goku's fear of needles kicked in.   
  
***  
  
Aeka, Ryoko, Mioshi, and Kionne used a transporter(something Washu made after seeing it on Star Trek) and beamed down to the backyard.  
  
"Hand my sister over!" Aeka yelled.   
  
"No" Goku said and got out his staff.   
  
"Do as he says...or you face the might of the Z Warriors!" Radzitz yelled.   
  
"And you say my intro is corny" Usgi muttered.   
  
"Yes but comic book intros are short, sweet, and can sound intimating" Radzitz said.   
  
"They're a bunch of people running around in spandex..that's not intimating" Usagi said.   
  
"Don't mind them, they're having a lovers spat over tactics" Ranma said.   
  
Radzitz and Usagi gave Ranma a Heero Yuu death glared.   
  
"Anyway, you fight a Saotome, you get all three and the Z Warriors" Ranma said.  
  
"You're not one of those two!" Aeka yelled.   
  
"What about her?" Ranma said and pointed to Ryoko and added"She has a tail like my brothers"   
  
"It's a fashion statement..it's not attached" Ryoko explained.   
  
Then a strange mark on Sasami started to glow.   
  
"Oh great..."Radzitz muttered..that girl was too young to have a transformation like Usagi..  
  
"Sailor Jurai, Pretty Sammy..Power UP!" Sasami yelled.   
  
The Z Warriors turned their heads.   
  
"Can't anyone transform like the Yoroiden Samurai Troopersauthor's note:Their dub name is Ronin Warriors?" Radzitz said and added"They never have their clothes torn to bits, left nude for about fifteen seconds and have their clothes reformed into a fuku"   
  
"This is new" Usagi said.   
  
Hotaru wondered if all those weird experiments her father were doing related to this stuff...  
  
***  
  
In a bar in the armpit of the galaxy, two warriors were fighting.   
  
"I am not a bounty hunter!" certain freelance peacekeeping mechaniod bellowed..and fired several blasts from an energy weapon.   
  
"We're not the Dirty Pair!" two certain women that were DBZ level destructive(though they might be a bit higher).  
  
Nagi got off that planet as fast as she could..her competion to Freeza's bounty were some of the most dangerous beings in existance.   
  
***  
  
Akane and Shampoo trained as hard as they could.   
  
Akane wanted to show Radzitz what a turn martial artist was. She didn't know he was an alien that thrived on combat and got stronger with every fight.   
  
Shampoo just wanted to show her Airens that she was worthly to work with them. She knew about Usagi and Radzitz and didn't really care..she still had Ranma..though he wasn't as powerful as Radzitz. Though Ranma was the one that told her where he was going to be. Her great grandmother was trying to keep swarms of Amazon's from coming after all the martial artists...mostly because Radzitz would go ballistic..and no one wanted to see what Radzitz could do want he was angry.   
***  
  
"Say Sasami you want to stay with me?" Goku asked.   
  
Aeka started throwing energy bolts.   
  
"No she will not!" Aeka said.  
  
"It's because we're Saiyens isn't it?" Radzitz asked.   
  
"YES!" Aeka yelled.   
  
"We're Earth's defenders now..this planet has become our home...and I can tell you need to switch to decaf" Radzitz said.   
  
"I am Aeka of the Jurai royal family..that is my sister..and I will never have her be around animals like you and your brother...NEVER!" Aeka yelled.  
  
"That's your sister?" Goku asked Sasami.   
  
"Yes" Sasami said.   
  
"Is she always like this?" Goku asked.   
  
"Oh yes..she's always stubborn and hardheaded" Sasami replied.   
  
The future Super Siayen wondered what that ghost woman he saw in Sasami's ki signature was.   
  
Sasami wondered how a Saiyen could have such a gentle soul.   
  
"Goku what was that yellow cloud we were riding on?" Sasami asked.   
  
"Oh that was Nimbus" Goku said.   
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Aeka yelled..and threw a kibolt at Goku.   
  
Radzitz got in the way..and kicked the attack back at Aeka.   
  
"Radzitz, you mind if Sasami and I go to Kami's Lookout?" Goku asked.   
  
"Sure..Ranma and I will have to problems with this bunch..and Usagi,Ami and Hotaru can use this as practice" Radzitz replied..and decked Aeka.   
***  
  
The Sailor squad(as Radzitz called them), wasn't doing too well. Sailor Saturn had the firepower..just no idea how to use it.   
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury's problems were that a smokescreen attack and a tiararang just didn't cut it vs. Ryoko.   
  
Radzitz wished they had real weapons like the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. Aeka was currently the volleyball for the game Radzitz and Tien were playing.   
  
"Looks like I didn't need to show up" Tien said.   
  
"Well you did, and I wonder if the person or persons that made those heshin sticks, the transformations, and the costumes were perverted and/or drunk." Radzitz mused.   
  
Ranma wondered what kind of training those two officers got..or whatever they were. Whateer training they had was good, but not any good vs. him. One good punch and they were out cold.   
  
Ryoko laughed.   
  
"Well you girls done?" Ryoko asked.   
  
"I guess she's too much for us...for now" USagi said.   
  
Krillin yelled "Kamehameha!" and threw a kibolt at Ryoko.   
  
Ryoko teleported out of the way of the blast.   
  
"You'll have to.." Ryoko said before Radzitz teleported behind her and punched her to the ground.   
  
"Interesting move" Radzitz said.   
  
Ryoko tried to punch Radzitz..but what she hit was an afterimage.   
  
Radzitz decked her.   
***  
  
Nodoka looked her sons and their friends haul off some girls.   
  
"Oh my sons..so manly"Nodoka thought.   
  
Radzitz and Ranma shuttered.   
***  
  
Aeka wondered where she was..and blew up the dumpster.   
  
"I am going to kill them..I'm going to kill them all" Aeka said.   
***  
  
The next morning Radzitz was shocked.   
  
"School..why?" Radzitz asked.   
  
"We haven't gone tk school in years..pops said it was of time" Ranma said.  
  
Nodoka glared at Genma for a moment..and Genma run as fast as he could...even faster than after what he called'The Shampoo incident".   
  
"Pop learned a lot during that trip..and even his forbidden stuff wasn't a match for the kamehame, the destro disk, etc." Radzitz said.   
  
"Like that move used on that one girl with a staff?" Nodoka asked.   
  
"Yes like the b...hey how did you know about that?" Radzitz asked.  
  
"It was on the news" Nodoka replied.   
  
"OH.." Radzitz said.   
  
"Even so..you must get and education" Nodoka said.  
  
Radzitz shrugged  
  
"Mrs. Saotome.." He started.  
  
"Please, call me 'mom' "Nodoka said.   
  
" Mom, I'm an alien from another planet..and that Aeka had to be an alien and the Saiyens must have done something to tick her off..or it just be she didn't like Goku..which is unlikely" Radzitz said and added"trouble follows Ranma, Goku and me".  
  
"The only school that would take you and your friends was Furikan High" Nodoka said.  
  
Radzitz then noticed something.   
  
"What are you holding?" Radzitz asked.   
  
"This is the Soatome clan sword" Nodoka said.   
  
"Can I have that for a second?" Radzitz asked.   
  
"Sure..." Nodoka said and handed him the sword.   
  
Radzitz managed to make the sword crackle like a whip.   
  
"Haven't had a chance to do this since I was nine" Radzitz said and started to use the sword like someone in a Highlander movie.   
  
"Your form's a bit rusty" Ranam commented.   
  
"I know..though I think I'm about as good with a chainsaw and a shotgun as I was before" Radzitz replied.   
  
"A chainsaw and a shotgun?"Nodoka muttered.   
***  
"I HATE BOYS!" Akane yelled...and entered her daily brawl with even more viger than usual.   
  
Then she heard several people yawning.  
  
"Can't she get done faster?" one voice said.   
  
Akane turned and looked at Radzitz hovering midair.   
  
"YOU..LEAVE ME ALONE!" Akane yelled.   
  
"We go to school here" Radzitz said.   
  
"We?" Akane asked.   
  
" Ranma and myself"Radztiz said..then saw someone in a school uniform and added"and an arrogant pain in the butt that doesn't like my brother named Aeka"   
  
Then Juuban High school exploded.   
  
***  
Shortly before Juuban High exploded.  
Jadeite thought becoming a school teacher would allow him to turn students into youma. Then the new students attacked him.   
  
"I think the fact one of them had three eyes should have tipped me off the fact he wasn't a normal human..and that weird doll guy as well" Jadeite thought as he battled Tien, Chaozu, Yamacha, and Krillin.   
  
"Good thing you showed up Chaozu" Tien said.   
  
"You humans are no match for a Dark General" Jadeite said menencly but thought"What in the name of Chaos are these guys made of ? These guys are keeping up with me..and the guy that stopped Sailor Pluto's Death Scream isn't even here"   
  
"Looks like this one's made of sterner stuff..Dodonpa!" Tien yelled..and the kibolt hit Jadeite.   
  
"That hurt!" Jadeiete yelled..shocked that they had any attacks that could hurt him.   
  
"Destro Disk!" Krillin yelled..and threw the razor sharp kiattack at Jadeite.   
  
Jadeite almost got out of the way..one of his arms was cut off.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jadeite screamed out in pain. He never expected any humans..not even the Sailor Senshi to be able to hurt him.   
  
Jadeite tries to hit Krillin..but he jumps back forth making him hard to hit.   
  
"Stand still..." Jadeite yells..then...   
  
"Kamehamaha!" Krillin and Yamachu yell.  
  
"Dodonpa!"Tien and Chaozu yell.   
  
Jadeite his vaporized by the attacks..and they keep going..until they hit the gas line.   
  
Juuban High explodes.   
***  
  
"Well that's what I call an omen"Radzitz said.  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

  
Furikan High exploded.   
***  
Before Furikan High exploded.   
  
Radzitz, Usagi and Ranma had fallen asleep. They were bored out of their minds in class.   
  
"What good are quadratic equations going to do me in a fight?" Radzitz muttered before falling asleep.   
  
Usagi and Ranma were asleep about ten seconds after class started.  
  
Then a wall was destoryed..and a strange figure walked out of the dust.   
  
It was a Fussion of Ryoga Hibiki and Piccolo.   
  
Radzitz woke up.   
  
"I knew that egg thing would come back to haunt me" Radzitz muttered.   
  
Riccoga looked at his two enemies.   
  
"Ranma and Ryu Saotome..you will both die!" Riccoga yelled.   
  
"Fat chance vugly" Radzitz said.   
  
"Vugly?"Usagi asked.   
  
"Short for Very ugly" Radzitz explained.   
  
Then Riccoga attacked.   
  
It was a flurry of punches, kicks and a kibolt or two.   
  
Radzitz yelled "DEMON RAY!"   
  
The dual kibolt flew off of Radzitz's fingertips and the eternally angry Namekian/Human barely got out of the way.  
  
The blast blew a football stadium sized hole in the school.   
  
"Interesting move" Riccoga commented and added "But not good enough!"   
  
Radzitz was worried..this school couldn't take the kind of firepower that he used. he looked around and saw with his kisenses that everyone but Ranma and..whatever that fusion mess of Piccolo and ..Ryoga? had left.   
  
"Ranma we got to get out of here..now!" Radzitz yelled.   
  
"No kidding" Ranma said.   
  
Radzitz teleported the two out of the school.   
  
"Hit the school!" Radzitz yelled.   
  
The duo fired two kamehamehas..and all the gas that was escaping from the broken gas lines caught fire.   
  
"Schools out" Radzitz said.   
***  
Radzitz groaned. What he saw on TV wasn't good.   
  
"Aliens will take over the planet unless someone beats them in a game of tag?" Radzitz said.   
  
"I'll do it" Ranma said..and yelled "Nimbus!" when he was out the door.   
***  
  
After a short flight Ranma found where the contest was to take place.   
  
"I'll do it!" Ranma said.   
  
"Fine.." an alien said...and then Lum started to fly.   
  
Ranma shrugged...figures that aliens would play tag midair.   
  
"Nimbus!" Ranma yelled..and with the cloud, chased her though the air.   
  
However she was a bit faster and more nimble than the Nimbus cloud.   
  
Ranma took off his red training shirt, which weighed about five pounds, and his twenty pound boots.   
  
It sped him up greatly...but Lum was still a little faster.  
  
"Get back here!" Ranma yelled trying to get the Oni princess and thought"If only I could fly under my own power like Chaozu, Tien and Radzitz..and could teleport like Radzitz..this would be a lot easier"   
  
The princess giggled in Ranma's face..that was a big mistake.   
  
"SOLAR BEAM!" Ranma yelled, tapped Lum ..then added "Tag you're it!" as he flew off.   
  
"Dirty underhanded..." Lum muttered..and flew in to attack Ranma.   
  
"What do you want?" Ranma asked...and got a lightning bolt thrown at him as a response.  
  
"She wants to kill me.." Ranma said..and shrugged.   
  
"Kamehameha!" Ranma yelled..and fired the Kibolt at Lum..it missed.   
  
Ranma started throwing mini Destro Disksauthor's note: like the ones Krillin used on Freeza in DBZ at one pointlike there was no tomorrow . A tiger striped bra fell on Ranma's head.   
  
"I got her..I think..." Ranma said...then Lum got behind him and tried to strangle him.   
  
Ranma lost control of Nimbus and flew to the ground..and hit the dirt.   
  
"AH young love" Lum's father mused.   
  
"Huh?" was Ranma's response.   
  
Lum noticed.   
  
"You removed my bra..and that means we're married" Lum explained.   
  
"Oh..."Ranma said and added"err..you might not like my adopted brothers"   
  
"Really? Why?" Lum asked.   
  
"They're ..I can't remember the name of the race at the moment..anyway just don't try to throw lightning bolts at him.."Ranma said.  
***  
Radzitz had seen the whole thing on TV.   
  
"Oh kami this is going to be a mess" Radzitz muttered.   
***  
Goku and Sasami watched the whole thing on TV. Though Kami's Lookout tended to get fuzzy reception.   
  
"That princess,. Lum is married to my brother?!" Goku said , shocked.   
  
"Yes..though I hope she can stand you and your brother more than my sister can" Sasami said.   
  
"Hope being the key word" Goku said.   
***  
Aeka continued to plan her vengeance on the Z Warriors.   
  
"You know if wasn't for the fact that Aeka spent hundreds of years trying to track me down, I would be surprised that Aeka holds a grudge" Ryoko said to Tenchi.   
  
"I still can't find Sasami..where could they be?" Washu muttered.   
  
"Considering how he acted..I don't think we shouldn't be worried" Tenchi said.   
  
"SHOULDN'T BE WORRIED?!" Aeka bellowed and added "That freak could be doinging terrible thinks to her.."   
  
"She's fine" someone said.   
  
Everyone turned around and saw Kami.   
  
"Who are you?" Aeka asked.   
  
"I am Kami, the current guardian of the Earth...and as I said your sister is fine" Kami said..then walked out to a magic carpet and flew back to his lookout.   
***  
  
Ranma came home with Lum.   
  
Lum was shocked when she saw Radzitz.   
  
"A Saiyen!? Your adopted brother is a Saiyen!?" Lum yelled.   
  
"Yes I am a Saiyen..my brother and I fell in a canyon when we were younger..he lost his memories and mine were swiss cheesed..we're now Earth's defenders.." Radzitz said.   
  
"OK..that's strange" Lum said and added"there is another one of you?"   
  
"Strange is like a comfortable old blanket to my brothers and me" Radzitz replied and added"yes my younger brother named Goku"   
  
Lum shrugged.   
  
"I can deal with having Saiyens for in laws" Lum said.   
  
"Oh that reminds me..I have a date tonight" Radzitz said.   
  
"You going to beat up Mamoru?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Weirdo tries to beat me and order Usagi to date him..though it was funny to see her hit him in the groin with a brick" Radzitz said.   
  
"And see you smack Sailor Pluto with day old bread" Usagi said as she entered the room.   
  
"Sailor Pluto? Then you used be the reborn Princess Serenity" Lum said.   
  
"Yes I am..though it doesn't really matter anymore" Usagi said.   
  
Sailor Pluto suddenly appeared in the room.   
  
"Yes it does matter..Princess you must leave this animal and date Mamoru" Sailor Pluto pleaded.   
  
"The future has changed..your sugary puke future is gone" Radzitz said.   
  
"That's right..the only reason I even use my henshin stick is because it enhances my attributes...and I will need it for the battle with Beryl when we have trained enough to throw kibolts" Usagi said.  
  
"I've worked for thousands of years to make the Crystal Tokyo's future happen..and I am not letting anyone stop it!" Sailor Pluto yelled.  
  
"No wonder no one liked Sailor Pluto..she was rude, irrating and had an egostic I-So-Much-Better-Than-You attitude" Lum said.   
  
"I am that Sailor Pluto" Sailor Pluto said.   
  
"Can't she tell that what she wanted is now never going to happen?" Ranma said.   
  
Then Chibi Usa entered the house.   
  
"I brought Chibi Usa here just before Radzitz and Usagi met" Sailor Pluto said  
  
"So that's the pink haired freak child you talked about Usagi" Radzitz commented.   
  
"Mom..he called me a freak!" Chibi Usa said.  
  
"You are a freak" Usagi said and added "How do people get pink hair?"   
  
"That's not the point..the point is you have to date Mamoru!" Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Remember when you tried to use that one Amazon shampoo to make Usagi forget about me?" Radzitz asked.   
  
"No..you used it on me!" Sailor Pluto said.   
  
"Remember when you tried to use it on me and you woke up barely able to remember you name working at a strip club?" Radzitz said.   
  
"Yes..you can be a sick sadist when you want to be" Sailor Pluto said.   
  
"What can I say..I have my moments" Radzitz said and added"but only to people I consider my enemies...its one of my leftover memories"   
  
"Did you consider Luna an enemy?" Usagi asked.  
  
"No..just an annoyance..I would have done annoying thinsk to her..like stick cat nip in her food, stuck up behind her and used an airhorn..that sort of thing"Radzitz said...pondered something and asked"Why does she have that british accent?"   
  
Sailor Pluto shrugged.   
  
Sailor Pluto noted to never, ever use any mind altering shampoos..for fear of what Radzitz would do.   
***  
Shortly after Sailor Pluto left(thrown out like a football by Radzitz)...   
  
"You think Ranma likes me?" Lum asked Radzitz.   
  
"I think so..so you're ahead of that man and woman from 'Who Wants to Marry a Millionaire'" Radzitz said.   
  
"Humans are strange" Lum commented.   
  
"Yep..and in this house I'm the closest thing to a normal human being.." Radzitz said.   
  
"That scares me" Lum commented.   
  
"Me too, me too" Radzitz replied.  
***  
Akane ate something called "Super Soba" ..and felt much more powerful.   
***  
"I'm going to kick your butt!" Akane yelled as she broke down a wall of the Saotome house and tried to attack Radzitz.   
  
Radzitz wasn't there.   
  
Nodoka was.   
  
"I suggest you never do that again if you wish to live" Nodoka said in a tone that would freeze a forest inferno.   
  
Akane left as fast she could.   
***  
After wandering around town Akane stopped in a park.   
  
"I'm going to kill you Ryu Saotome!" Akane yelled.   
  
"Fat chance" Radzitz said right behind Akane.   
  
"Why you.." Akane said.   
  
"Nice beard Akane.." Radzitz said with a smirk and added"Super Soba?"   
  
"How did.." Akane said.   
  
"Super Soba works like steroids on steroids" Radzitz said.   
  
"That didn't make any sense" Usagi commented.   
  
"Akane you should quit now or I will show you how much of a sadist I can be..and I asure you its not pretty" Radzitz said.   
  
Radzitz was thinking Tom Green level annoying.   
  
"You can't stop me..I show you what a true martial artist is!" Akane yelled.   
  
"Let the games being" Radzitz said with a smirk.   
  
Akane tried to hit Radzitz..she missed.   
  
"You just might be a bit stronger than I am..however if I'm to quick raw hitting power doesn't mean anything" Radzitz commented.   
  
"Stand still!" Akane yelled.   
  
Radzitz smirked.   
  
"You're an even bigger moron if you think I'll stand still" Radzitz said..and teleported out of the way of Akane's punch.   
  
Akane hit an afterimage.   
  
"Fight me!" Akane yelled.   
  
Radzitz decked Akane.   
  
Ranma, Tien, Krillin and Ami showed up.   
  
"Hey Tien, I've made a football attack based off your volleyball attack" Radzitz said..and made Akane look roughly like a football and added"Let's play!"   
  
Ami and Usagi watched the most brutal game of football ever.  
  
"This went better than our last date" Usagi commented.   
  
"Still it kind of kills the mood when at the end of the date he plays football with his friends"Ami commented.  
  
"Akane killed the mood before that..so it isn't that bad" Usagi said.   
  
"Those guys take work hard, play hard to a whole new level" Ami commented.  
***  
Akane woke up sore, and in a little bit of pain. She found a deer head in her bed. With a note on it.   
  
The note had "Next time I put road kill in your underwear drawer" written on it.   
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

  
Sailor Pluto was angry.   
  
Watching Radzitz and Usagi at the time gate, Sailor Pluto fumed.   
  
She couldn't stand anyone having the arrogance to mess up her plans. Radzitz had seen through or trashed every plan she made.   
  
Chibi Usa was shot into the future..and had fallen in love with Goku's son Gohan. Chibi Usa died twice..and was never seen again.  
  
"Bloody Radzitz..he's turned my plans and me into a joke" Sailor Pluto said to herself.   
  
Sailor Pluto knew that Crystal Tokyo couldn't happen with Radzitz. The most likely future with Radzitz in it had the whole planet earth full of what 20th Century humans would call superhuman. Everyone was gifted to some degree. They all made so much chaos that just looking at them gave Sailor Pluto a headache.  
  
"I'm going to make myself the strongest fighter in the universe..and I'm going to kill Radzitz and force Usagi to marry Mamoru..even I have to kill them to do it" Sailor Pluto said..not noticing that she had lost her mind.   
***  
  
It was a quadruple date. Ami was with Tien, Ranma with Lum, Krillin with Shampoo and Radzitz with Usagi.   
  
Two aliens, two reincarnated princesses,and four really weird human martial artists. The fact that Ranma, Radzitz and Usagi were eating enough food to kill a normal human being was not unnoticed.  
  
"This is frightening" Tien and Ami said in unison.   
  
Then Sailor Mars ran by throwing fireballs at Yamachu and Chaozu.   
  
"Hi Rei" Radzitz said in the same tone one describes the weather.   
  
"What?! How did you know?!" Sailor Mars yells.   
  
"I know a lot of things.."Radzitz said..and fires a kibolt at Tuxedo Kamen.   
  
The Sailor Starlights show up..and get fried by Lum.   
  
Aeka shows up in a fuku.   
  
"Sailor B##h anyone?" Radzitz comments.   
  
"Sailor Earth" Aeka comments.   
  
"Oh..like I really care"Radzitz comments.   
  
Then Akane showed up in a fuku.   
  
"And your Sailor What? Tomboy? Pain the in the a" Radzitz said before Akane cut him off.   
  
"I am Sailor Sun!" Akane yelled.   
  
"There wasn't a Sailor Sun or a Sailor Earth before" Usagi commented.   
  
"Ah looks like Sailor Pluto is making some new Sailor Senshi..this might be interesting" Radzitz commented.   
  
"Our powers have also been increased" Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Good" Radzitz commented.   
  
"Good?" Akane said confused.  
  
"I thrive on a challenge..maybe you Sailor Senshi will be forged into a decent team after I kick your butts and your work to get better" Radzitz said.   
  
Sailor Neptune and Sailor Neptune show up.   
  
Radzitz looks and sees that everyone left the McDonalds.   
  
"Ok Ami, Usagi..time for you two to transform" Radzitz said.   
  
"Moon Ki Power..POWER UP!" Usagi yelled.   
  
"Mercury Ki Power..POWER UP!" Ami yelled.  
  
Instead of Fukus the costumes Usagi and Ami wear look like the armor Radzitz was wearing in DBZ...in Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury's colors.   
  
"How?" Sailor Pluto asks when she shows up.   
  
"Luna helped us alter the magic" Radzitz said.   
  
"You must die..Kaio Ken!"Sailor Pluto yells..and is surrounded by a red aura.   
  
"I'll show you who is the greatest martial artist..Kaio Ken!" Sailor Sun yells and is surrounded by a red aura.  
  
In his best Ash impersonation Radzitz said"Come get some"   
***  
  
The battle began. The Kaio Ken supercharged Sailor Sun and Sailor Pluto were shocked when they saw the Z Warriors power up.   
  
"OK this isn't full out strength..but it should be enough to gauge your abilities" Radzitz said.   
  
"I eat the Super Soba,become a member of the Sailor Senshi..and get the power of the Kaio Ken..and you still don't treat me seriuously?!" Akane yelled.   
  
"I'm impressed that you have done those things, actually, but I've been training for longer than you and every fight makes me stronger..so of course I'll still be more powerful than you" Radzitz said.   
  
Akane yelled"Fireball!" and threw a kibased fireball at Radzitz.   
  
Radzitz punched it at Sailor Neptune. It hit and Sailor Neptune was sent flying across the room.   
  
Radzitz smirked and hit Akane with a Dodonpa. Then an Renzoku Energy Dan. Akane was out cold.  
  
Yamachu hit the Sailor Starlights with a Kamehameha.   
  
Chaozu used his Chaozu's Chonoryoku on Tuxedo Kamen. Tuxedo Kamen started throwing roses at his teammates. Until Sailor Pluto knocked him out with her staff anyway.   
  
"Makosen!" Ranma yelled..and fired off kibolt after kibolt on Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars couldn't take all the hits..and was sent flying across the room.   
  
Sailor Earth battled Ryoko. Sailor Earth's fuku merged with Jurai battlearmor.   
  
"Interesting look Princess..guess you need the school girl brigade to get back at Radzitz" Ryoko said.   
  
"Oh course scum like you would be one of his friends" Aeka said.   
  
"Your sister likes his brother" Ryoko pointed out.   
  
"She can't like a Saiyen!" Aeka yelled.   
  
"She does.." Ryoko said..and threw energy blades at Aeka.   
  
Aeka threw kibolt after kibolt at Ryoko. Everyone of them missed since Ryoko was teleporting around.   
  
Then Aeka noticed that she blasted her own teammates.   
  
"Interesting use of strategy" Radzitz said, then decked Aeka with a Burn Knuckle.   
***  
Sailor Pluto and co. woke up in a dumpster.   
  
"Why does that freak have an obsession with dumpsters!?" Aeka, Akane and Sialor Pluto yelled in unison.  
  
Radzitz lifted the lid.   
  
"I think you are all rubbish..and enjoy your flight" Radzitz said.  
  
Radzitz threw the dumpster like a javelin.   
***  
Sailor V wondered why all the people that dressed like her kept fighting the Z Warriors...expect for Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn. Though those three had altered their costumes from fukus to body armor.   
***  
"Well can't say our dates aren't interesting" Radzitz said as he hovered by Usagi's window.   
  
"No kidding" Usagi said..and then kissed Radzitz.   
  
Radzitz fell to the ground like a sack of bricks.   
***  
  
Radzitz ached all over.   
  
"Next time we kiss..it'll be on the ground" Radzitz commented.   
  
"Of course" Usagi said as she help Radzitz out of the hole he left in the ground.   
  
Usagi's parents wondered if normal applied to their daughter anymore.   
***  
Dreams came to everyone..Radzitz's memory came back a bit more clearly now...and Radzitz wondered if his biological parents even cared what happened to his and Goku...  
***  
  
Roaming the galaxy was Radzitz and Goku's father.   
  
"Could they be alive?" he thought, and his pod flew towards Earth.   
***  
Genma and Soun watched Akane train.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" Akane yelled..and threw a basic kamehameha..blowing up a training dummy and most of the wall.   
  
"Our schools will be joined!" Genma yelled.  
  
"Yes..but which boy to engage Akane?" Soun asked.  
  
"Radzitz...they're a match made in heaven..they hit, yell and try to kill each other" Genma said.   
  
"One thing...how are they to give us grandchildren if they try to kill each other all the time?..One of them might kill the other before any children are born" Soun said.  
  
"...hmmmm....You know I never thought about that..."Genma said..and started thinking.  
***  
Ranma adjusted to being married to Lum. Ranma went down his mental checklist of fiancees.   
  
Krillin defeated Shampoo. Krillin and Shampoo left last night after the fight for their honeymoon..no one knew where they were.   
  
Ukyo let the thing drop after Radzitz blew up a mountain in one shot. When Ukyo first met Radzitz, Goku and Ranma, Radzitz bench pressed the cart.   
  
When Genma tried to leave with the cart, Radzitz punted Genma into orbit..and they went on a year long quest to find Genma..well one month and then they went to Roshi's for some training for eleven months. Uyko couldn't keep up with them, since they were running 20 mph.   
  
The Tendo pact was worthless. There wasn't anything worth uniting any school with after the stuff the schools of Roshi and Piccolo had offer. The demon head was the only interesting move..and they knew that.   
  
With all of those pitfalls out of the way, Ranma knew staying married to Lum wouldn't be that bad.   
  
She was loving, could stand that her in-laws were Saiyens, her lightning powers were kibased, so she could learn Kiattacks easily, and everyone could figure out how to throw lightning. Plus she could give Pop a jumpstart...   
***  
  
Genma Saotome returned home..and found that his biological son was now married to an alien, his youngest had run off with a girl, and Ryu was dating.   
  
Akane transformed into Sailor Sun, Kaio Ken powered up and tried to kill Radzitz.   
  
Radzitz let Lum shock Akane.   
  
Radzitz used his football technique on Akane and threw a long bomb.   
  
"Remember when we used to play football ...Pop?" Radzitz asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
Genma remembered that well..it was painful. Radzitz had learned how to fire kibolts by then, and Genma didn't use his forbidden moves. Several times Genma was used as a football.   
  
Lum used a new move she made ..the ElectroshockerAuthor's notes..I like the name. Genma smelled like bacon.   
  
***  
  
Nagi made it to Earth..but she still had Death's Head and the Dirty Pair after the same goal.   
  
Death's Head was a robot bounty hunter..but calling him that is a death sentence. He preferred mechaniod and freelance peacekeeping agent. He was a lethal walking, sarcastic armory. He also was durable and a force of will ..and bashing him wouldn't stop him.   
  
On paper the other people she had to beat to the bounty were called the Lovely Angels. In reality they were the Dirty Pair. They caused as much damage as a Saiyen. Their fight with Death's Head almost turned Gimai Ten into a wasteland.   
  
Earth was going to be a battleground.   
***  
Sailor Jupiter looked at her new teammates. They all seemed to be bitter about getting their butt kicked by a guy named Ryu Saotome and his Z Warriors.   
  
Sailor Jupiter thought it might be because the moves that the Z Warriors used were some of the powerful in the universe.   
***  
Hotaru wondered why Usagi wanted her to avoid her father. The fight Radzitz got into with a Witch proved that. Of course Radzitz use of the Kaio Ken times 3 and a mini Destro Disk barrage ended that. However Hotaru's father tried to kill Radzitz after that..and was vaporized..and Radzitz hit the gas line.   
  
Hotaru felt her father died long before his body did. Now the Z Warriors were her family..   
  
***  
Sailor Pluto was angry..Radzitz and Ranma had figured out the Kaio Ken..Radzitz was able to multiply the attack by at least five.   
  
He also killed one of the Witches Five with ease.   
  
That really annoyed Sailor Pluto..Radzitz and the Z Warriors were toying with them...but why? Why would Radzitz..was he telling the truth..that he wanted the Sailor Senshi to be stronger? Was he insane..she wanted to kill him.   
  
What Sailor Pluto didn't know was that Radzitz wanted the Sailor Senshi to be able to deal with the stuff he knew would be ahead..like Freeza. Maybe a few demons if they showed up..like Garlic and Garlic Jr.   
***  
  
The Witches Four(formerly five), Beyrl, the Darkmoon Kingdom and anyone else were shocked that a member of the Witches Five was killed..by a Saiyen. Even more shocking than when Jadeite was killed.   
  
Garlic Jr. found it amusing. If he had the Makeo Star's full power..he would kill all those upstarts. Garlic Jr. wished he had some way to contact aliens...maybe a few would be powerful enough to shut the weak weenies that thought they could take over the world up. They always sent their minions to do the dirty work..please if you can't get your hands dirty, you're not a villian..you're a wimp that has to hid behind stupid minions. If all you did was sit around and let our minions do all the dirty work..why bother? Sure an army and elite forces to keep some of the weaker heros off your back was ok..but sometimes you had to fight the really good heroes head on, and do some work. Otherwise it's boring trying to take over the world...  
***   
Radzitz smiled.   
  
"Usagi..your team really had to be bad not to able to turn villains like that into dust" Radzitz said.   
  
"Well our team didn't have any of the firepower your attacks have..honestly we didn't even use any physical attacks like trying to punch the monsters" Usagi said.  
  
"Or have any really weapons like swords or bows"Radzitz said.   
  
"We needed real weapons" Usagi said.   
  
"Well Sailor Sun can throw a Kamehameha..a basic one..but she's finally becoming a decent martial artist.." Radzitz said.   
  
"What about me?" Usagi asked.   
  
"You are a good martial artist"Radzitz said and added"You have a basic grasp of the anything goes style..and can throw some of Tien's stuff..which in its basic strength is stronger than Roshi's stuff at basic strength"   
  
"Good" Usagi said.   
  
"There's a storm brewing..something tells me its going to be bad" Radzitiz said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
